I'm Your Sword
by Pucchan09
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, seorang pemuda sebatang kara yang selama hidupnya tinggal di ruang bawah tanah dan mengalami berbagai siksaan, dipersiapkan untuk menjadi senjata ketika 'Hari Putih' tiba. Ia telah bersiap menyambut kematian, ketika seorang pemuda bernama Alfred tiba-tiba datang dan menunjukkan padanya arti hidup itu sendiri.
1. Ch1: That Time When We First Met

**Title**: I'm Your Sword

**Characters**: USxUK (main), human name.

**Rate**: R (for now)

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt-Comfort

**Warning**: This chapter probably contains some implicit dark contents which is inappropriate for children.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Hetalia, nor the awesome Alfred and Tsundere Artie... If I do, I would totally make it a super perv yaoi instead (LOL). The plot is (kind of) based on Rust Blasters. So, Hidekazu Himaruya and Yana Toboso, thank you! :*

* * *

**I'm Your Sword**

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Time When We First Met**

* * *

"Bangun, _spare_! Kita sudah sampai."

Suara flamboyan mendayu-dayu itu membangunkan Arthur dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Sang pemuda berambut pirang jerami tersebut membuka sebelah kelopak matanya dengan malas, namun segera menutupnya lagi ketika sinar matahari jatuh tepat pada irisnya yang hijau terang, membutakannya sekilas. Arthur mengerang, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Si pengganggu tidurnya, sang pria gendut paro baya yang ia tidak tahu namanya dan ia tidak peduli, berdecak tidak setuju melihat sikapnya. "Kita telah sampai di perbatasan Canadia. Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi kita akan tiba di Alasca, jadi sebaiknya angkat bokong malasmu itu dan persiapkan dirimu," gerutunya, sembari menghisap cerutunya yang mahal dalam-dalam.

Arthur berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia membenci pria itu, dan Iblis boleh bertahta di surga sebelum Arthur mau mematuhi perintahnya. Alih-alih bangun, ia malah membalikkan badan menjauh dari sumber suara memuakkan itu, namun tentu saja ia tak dapat kembali tertidur.

"Tch, _connard_," gerutu pria itu lagi, suara decakannya setengah teredam dalam derap berirama sepatu kuda di bawah mereka.

Kuda? Arthur bertanya-tanya, akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Di mana aku? Ia mengedip tak percaya ketika melihat dua buah rantai panjang melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Rasa penasaran membawanya untuk menyentuh rantai itu, merasakan dinginnya besi dan karat.

Arthur mengernyit, mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Tampaknya ia berada di dalam sebuah kereta kuda khas era Victoria yang kedua sisi jendelanya terbuka. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingat telah secara sukarela menaiki keretaーingatan terakhirnya adalah tentang betapa dingin dan gelapnya ruang bawah tanah, dan beberapa orang yang menghimpitnya ke dinding, menyuntikkan berbagai zat yang ia tidak tahu namanya sementara ia menggigit lidahnya, tak berdaya, tak sanggup berteriakー

ーbukan ingatan yang menyenangkan. Buru-buru Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Masa kini lah yang terpenting, sementara jantungnya masih berdegup dan memompa darah dengan bersemangat ke seluruh tubuhnya; bukan masa lalu, bukan pula masa depan.

Ia tahu 'masa depan'-nya akan segera berakhir. Ia tahu, dan ia telah lama siap. Ketika masa itu datang, ia akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, dagu tegak, dan penuh integritas layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah orang Angleton.

Arthur menahan pekik terkejut yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Tampaknya seseorang juga telah mengganti bajunyaーkini ia memakai kemeja putih yang rapi, _vest_ hijau lumut, dan jas berwarna hitam yang tampak necis. Jelas bukan pakaian yang murah.

"Ah, kau suka baju itu?" Si bandot tua bertanya, ada secercah nada berpuas diri di suaranya. Arthur menatapnya dengan penuh sarkasme dan kebencian, dan berharap setengah mati tatapannya benar-benar dapat membunuh seseorang. Sayangnya, si bandot tua tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan itu. "Itu seragam Dublin Academy. Di sanalah kau akan bertemu 'partner'mu," pria itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum memuakkan, sengaja menatap kuku-kuku jarinya yang dimanikur dengan penuh minat.

Arthur sangat ingin menggunakan kuku-kukunya sendiri untuk sesuatu yang berguna ー mencongkel mata pria itu, misalnya ー namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Ia mengalihkan pandang dari pria itu ke pemandangan di luar jendela.

Cokelat, semuanya cokelat dengan sedikit semburat keabuan di sana sini ー perpaduan warna dari pepohonan, bebatuan, dan tanah yang tertutupi oleh tumpukan daun yang telah gugur. Burung-burung berwarna hitam berkaok-kaok ribut di pucuk-pucuk dahan yang sedikit berdaun. Beberapa tupai tampak sibuk berlompatan dari ranting ke ranting, mencari makan untuk menyambut musim dingin.

Dari sudut matanya, ia tahu si bandot tua mengawasinya, namun ia tidak mengacuhkannya sebelum akhirnya pria itu menyeletuk, "Alasca, Kota Gerbang. Disebut juga sebagai Kota Es, karena musim dingin yang lama di sini."

Arthur menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa, memerhatikan burung-burung berwarna gelap yang beterbangan sembari mendengarkan bunyi teratur gesekan sepatu kuda yang menggilas dedaunan kecokelatan di jalan setapak.

_Tok ckres tok ckres tok ckres..._

Jadi di sinilah ia akan mati? Langit Alasca tidak berwarna biru cerah, namun berwarna abu-abu gelap, seolah-olah ada bayangan raksasa yang menaungi mereka semua. Arthur hanya bisa menduga bahwa kota ini berada di suatu tempat di Bumi Utara, namun ia tidak terlalu yakin. Setidaknya, ia berharap, dirinya akan berakhir di bawah langit, bukan di dalam sel percobaan yang gelap ataupun di ruang bawah tanah Gereja tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selama ini...

Arthur menghela napas, merasakan sedikit tarikan di atas bibirnya hingga menyerupai senyuman. _Yah, tempat yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengakhiri hidup,_ Arthur memutuskan.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka berakhir ketika kereta kuda membawa mereka ke halaman depan sebuah kastil yang sangat besar. Pagar kokoh di sekelilingnya membentuk embos emas bertuliskan "Dublin Academy". Sekolah, atau institusi, yang jelas sangat kaya.

"Jangan berulah, dan jadilah Alat Tuhan yang baik," si pria paruh baya berkata selagi ia melepas borgol yang membelenggu kaki Arthur. Arthur menatapnya dengan penuh benci, namun tidak berkomentar. "Sekarang turunlah," si pria memerintahkan.

Perlahan, Arthur turun dari kereta kudanya. Seorang pria muda dengan tampang lembut rupanya telah menunggunya. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan terurai lembut sebahu dan tersisir rapi, meskipun ada sehelai yang tampak mencuat tepat puncak kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan menatap Arthur dengan hangat, seulas senyum terpampang di bibirnya.

"Halo, pemuda. Siapa namamu?" tanya si pria dengan ramah dengan suara nyaris sepelan desir angin.

Arthur hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan, tak berniat untuk memberi jawaban.

"Ah,_ mon ami_, Profesor Williams!" pria paruh baya yang menemaninya di jalan tadi langsung memberi sambutan ramah pada si pria muda begitu ia turun dari kereta. "Lama tak jumpa, Monsieur! Dan kau masih tampak muda, astaga! Kau sehat?" si bandot mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria yang bernama Profesor Williams mengangguk bersemangat, lalu menjabat tangannya. "Sesehat yang kau lihat, Mr. Bonnefoy. Dan jangan panggil aku 'profesor', aku kedengaran tua," kelakarnya.

Si pria paruh baya, Mr. Bonnefoy, tertawa. "Ya ampun, banyak yang terjadi hari-hari ini. Gereja sibuk sekali..."

Mr. Williams mengangguk, namun tatapannya tertuju pada Arthur.

Mr. Bonnefoy rupanya menyadari arah tatapannya. "Ah, ini Arthur, Monsieur Williams, anak terakhir dari Klan Kirkland... yang telah kita bicarakan. Arthur, ini Profesor Williams, kepala sekolah Dublin Academy. Beri hormat padanya, mulai hari ini ia adalah kepala sekolahmu!"

Arthur tidak mengacuhkannya ー dagunya tetap terangkat dengan tegak ー namun mendengar namanya, pria berambut pirang keemasan tersebut mengubah tatapan ingin tahunya menjadi keprihatinan mendalam. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Arthur dan meremasnya. "Kau masih sangat muda, Arthur...," ia berkata pelan, seperti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Arthur tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, maupun berekspresi seperti apa. Ia tidak mau dikasihani, dan selama ini orang-orang di sekelilingnya pun tak pernah menganggapnya layak untuk dikasihani. Mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama sekian lama, hingga Arthur menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah remasan tangan Mr. Williams.

Gerakan itu tampaknya menyadarkan Mr. Williams dari transnya, karena ia segera melepaskan pemuda malang tersebut.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk. Kalian bisa membeku kalau di luar sini terus. Cuaca di Alasca makin lama makin mendingin!" Dengan kata-kata itu, si pria muda, Profesor Williams, memimpin mereka memasuki kastil.

* * *

Setelah Mr. Williams menjelaskan tentang prosedural sekolah dan administrasinya, Mr. Bonnefoy pamit pulang, tampak lega terbebas dari kewajiban mengawasi Arthur. Arthur memberikan tatapan benci hingga punggungnya menghilang, sekali lagi berharap matanya memiliki kekuatan seperti _basilisk_. Mr. Williams memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada Arthur, lalu mengantar pemuda bermata hijau itu menuju kamar asramanya. Mereka berjalan lambat-lambat, membiarkan Arthur melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah barunya.

"Asrama di sini ada dua, satu asrama putra dan satu asrama putri. Kau bisa melihat pucuk menara kastil yang disana itu? Itu asrama putri. Yang akan kita tuju, kastil yang atapnya merah itu, adalah asrama putra," Mr. Williams menjelaskan pada Arthur, yang mendengarkan nyaris tanpa minat. "Tiap kamar dihuni dua orang, dan kau, Arthur, akan sekamar dengan anakku..."

Mendengarnya, secara otomatis Arthur menatap pria berparas lembut itu. Mr. Williams tersenyum, seolah-olah untuk meyakinkan pemuda tersebut bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. "Anakku akan menjagamu, Arthur. Selalu akan ada jalan, selalu," gumamnya pelan. Arthur memandanginya, tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Terkurung dalam ruang bawah tanah selama lebih dari tiga per empat hidupnya, Arthur tak banyak tahu soal berbagai ekspresi, namun ia bisa menebak bahwa sekilas kesedihan tersirat di raut wajah pria itu.

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dalam keheningan yang sesak, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sebelum Mr. Williams tersentak dan sedikit keceriaan kembali ke wajahnya.

"Ah, itu dia!" Mr. Williams berseru, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan _vending machine_, tampak sedang bingung memilih _Big Diet Coke_ atau _Medium Coke_.

"Alfred!" panggilnya. Mengesankan, sekalipun suaranya tak lebih keras daripada bisikannya yang biasa, namun pemuda di depannya tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"A... Ayah!" si anak tampak salah tingkah, mata biru langitnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Arthur memperhatikan pemuda di depannya dengan sedikit ketertarikan. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda ini jelas merupakan anak Mr. Williams; semua orang pun pasti dapat langsung menebak mereka memiliki hubungan darah, karena tampaknya pemuda itu merupakan cetakan nyaris sempurna dari ayahnya.

"Father Väinämöinen mengutus beberapa orang untuk menjadi tamuku hari ini... Mr. Bonnefoy baru saja pulang."

Sang anak mengangkat alisnya. "Francis? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"

Mr. Williams menoleh pada Arthur. Pemuda tersebut tetap bergeming, hingga Mr. Williams tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Kemarilah, Arthur. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Ragu-ragu, Arthur maju beberapa langkah, namun tetap terdiam. Alfred, anak Mr. Williams, memandanginya dengan penuh ketertarikan, membuat wajah Arthur kontan memerah. Ia menunduk, seolah baru saja menyadari bahwa warna sol sepatunya sangat menarik.

Mr. Williams meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Arthur, seakan tindakan itu dapat mengurangi kekakuan sikapnya. "Nah, Alfred, ini teman barumu. Namanya Arthur, dari Kerajaan Angleton. Dia akan jadi teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang," Mr. Williams memperkenalkan si pemuda bermata hijau kepada anaknya. "Arthur, ini anakku, Alfred. Mulai hari ini, dia partnermu."

Alfred, si pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu, mengulurkan tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Yo! Senang bertemu denganmu, bro!" serunya sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta watt.

Arthur akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya, dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, berkata dengan suara pelan, "Arthur Kirkland... Se-senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Mereka berjabat tangan sejenak. "Wow _dude_, alis yang keren," Alfred berkomentar, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Arthur merasa pipinya makin memerah.

Mr. Williams buru-buru menengahi. "Hush, Alfred, kemana sopan santunmu?" tegur sang kepala sekolah, memberikan tatapan tidak setuju pada anaknya. "Ayo minta maaf pada Arthur!"

Alfred memberi senyum cemerlangnya pada Arthur. "Tenang bro. Aku tidak bilang alis itu tidak cocok untuk wajahmu, kok. Kau jadi kelihatan imut. Hahaha..."

Arthur tergagap, "A... Aku tidak imut!"

Alfred berlagak seolah-olah ia tidak mendengarkan protes pemuda malang tersebut. "Jadi, selamat datang di Dublin Academy," ia mengucapkannya dengan santai, "Aku Alfred _The Freakin'-Awesome Hero_, ketua kelompok Alliance, sekaligus ketua Dublin World Dormitory. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan bilang padaku ya Artie, seorang pahlawan akan selalu siap membantu gadis yang kesusahan!" Ia mengacungkan jari yang membentuk tanda 'damai' di depan muka Arthur.

Wajah Arthur kembali memerah, kali ini karena jengkel. "Namaku Arthur!" gerutunya, "dan aku bukan gadis yang kesusahan!" ia menambahkan, geram, namun tak ada yang mengacuhkannya.

Mr. Williams tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Nah, mulai hari ini, dia menjadi tanggung jawabmu, ya Al," sang kepala sekolah menyeletuk. "Arthur, aku tahu anakku kadang bisa sangat idiotik, tetapi pada dasarnya dia anak yang baik. Kalian harus rukun, oke? Oh, dan semua barang-barangmu akan ada di pintu kamar kalian. Buku-buku dapat kau ambil besok, di kantor administrasi pendidikan. Nah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Al, tunjukkan kampus ini padanya."

Dengan kalimat itu, ia memberikan senyuman lembut dan berbalik. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melangkah lebih jauh, Alfred memanggilnya.

"Ayah!"

Mr. Williams menoleh kembali. "Hm?" tanyanya pada Alfred.

Alfred tampak ragu-ragu sejenak, namun kemudian ia berbalik dan memberikan senyuman minta maaf sejenak pada Arthur. "Sebentar ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada ayah."

Arthur mengawasi pemuda bermata biru cemerlang itu berlari menghampiri ayahnya, lalu menariknya mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, dia manusia! Manusia! Apa sih yang Ayah pikirkan, memasukkan manusia ke sekolah vampir begini?" Aldred berbisik dengan panas. "Mana kau memasukkannya di kamar yang sama denganku, lagi! Kau tahu konsekuensinya, Ayah!"

Mr. Williams menggigit bibirnya, seolah-olah meminta maaf. "Ya, Nak. Ayah tahu, dan Ayah tak punya kuasa untuk itu... Hal ini telah terencana selama berabad-abad, kau tahu. Pope Oxenstierna sendiri yang memilihnya; Father Väinämöinen dan Father Køhler telah mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk menjaga agar rencana ini dapat berjalan dengan baik... Nak, kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari setahun. Jagalah ia baik-baik, layaknya seorang pahlawan... Oke?" Dengan kalimat itu, ia berbalik, namun Alfred kembali menghentikannya.

"Tapi Ayah! Dia manusia! Dan aku... aku... Bagaimana kalau aku...?" Bisikan Alfred mendadak menghilang.

Profesor Matthew Williams meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu anaknya. "Alfred, segala sesuatu ada tujuannya. Temui aku besok, sesudah sarapan, di ruang kerjaku. Kau akan mengetahui segala sesuatunya."

Kali ini, ketika ayahnya berbalik meninggalkannya, Alfred tidak mengejarnya. Ia hanya terdiam lama, memandangi lantai marmer di kakinya seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata berwarna hijau terang sedang mengawasinya.

Ia juga tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Arthur hanya memainkan ujung sepatunya dengan tampang tak peduli, meskipun sesungguhnya ia dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas percakapan mereka berdua.

* * *

A/N:

1. Yeah, Canadia is kind of Canada, Alasca is kind of Alaska, and Angleton is kind of England. Pffft... Not creative enough? Sorry :p

2. Many of you have known this, but I'll still give this note:

Oxenstierna, Berwald : Sweden

Väinämöinen, Tino : Finland

Køhler, Mathias : Denmark

3. Have any suggestion for better plot or grammar? Tell me your thoughts, I would gladly appreciate it! xD

4. And yes, it is Vampire!US x HumanSpare!UK AU, actually. Lol.

5. This is purely fiction, does not contain any actual incidents/events, thus the religious terms used in here **are not correlated with any religious terms in actual world**.

Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapters... maybe! :D


	2. Ch2: Not-So-Mature-Roommate

Hey I'm baaaaack (￣▽￣)/

For all who have read and review, fave, and/or follow, thank you very much! My gratitude is always with you guys! :"D

So... Please enjoy.

**Warning**: Beware of Alfred's sexiness. Ohhh...

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Hetalia (つД`)ノ

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not-So-Mature Roommate**

* * *

Arthur mengekor di belakang Alfred sementara pemuda itu menunjukkan asrama mereka. Asrama Dublin Academy benar-benar luar biasa: kuno, megah, dan misterius, sesuatu yang kau harapkan dari sebuah institusi paling kuno dan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sulit mengungkapkan keindahannya dengan kata-kata, apalagi bagi Arthur yang seumur hidupnya hanya mendekam di laboratorium dan ruang bawah tanah Gereja.

"Kamar kita ada di lantai dua," Alfred menerangkan, sementara mereka menaiki tangga yang dilapisi karpet mewah berwarna merah. "Pokoknya, kalau kau tersesat, ingat-ingatlah, kamarnya di samping lukisan cewek memegang kendi ini..." mereka melewati lukisan superbesar seorang wanita muda cantik yang mengangkat kendi berisi air dengan ekspresi sedih. Arthur menatap wajah wanita dalam lukisan itu sekilas, dan entah mengapa merasa ia mengenalnya.

Alfred memerhatikan wajah Arthur yang tertegun. "Ya, aku tahu," gumam Alfred, yang turut memperhatikan lukisan wanita cantik itu bersama Arthur.

Arthur meliriknya, bertanya-tanya. Alfred mengangkat bahu, "_Well_, bukankah dia agak menyeramkan?" Ia berbisik, "Aku bersumpah pernah melihatnya mengedip padaku di suatu malam! Hiiiy!" Ia merinding.

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Kau takut pada lukisan? Luar biasa," sindirnya.

Alfred langsung memutar tubuhnya, tergagap, "Si... Siapa yang takut! Ha-ha, seorang pahlawan tidak takut apapun! Terlebih pada se-sebuah gambar wanita yang menyeringai se-seolah ingin memakanmu, oh, sa-sama sekali tidak!"

Arthur hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak percaya. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pahlawan tersebut lantas menyibukkan diri dengan merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak.

"Nah, ini dia," Alfred bergumam selagi memasukkan kunci ke pintu. "Ini kamarkuーmaksudku, kamar kita. Kau boleh menyimpan kunci yang ini," ia memberikan kunci itu pada Arthur, yang menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya. Setelahnya, Arthur mengikuti vampir berambut pirang keemasan tersebut memasuki kamar.

Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan dua meja belajar dan dua rak buku setinggi satu setengah meter di masing-masing sisinya. Dindingnya tersusun atas bata yang dicat krem lembut, dua buah jendela setinggi dua meter berada di masing-masing sudut kamar. Lantainya ditutupi oleh karpet tebal berwarna merah, yang sewarna dengan kelambu dan taplak meja. Sebuah kamar mandi terlihat di samping kamar, yang berhubungan dengan kamar ganti. Dua buah tempat tidur berukuran besar mendominasi ruangan tersebut, dan salah satunya terlihat amat berantakan.

"Itu kasurku," Alfred menegaskan, mengikuti pandangan skeptikal Arthur. "Kasurmu yang di sana. Kau oke dengan itu?" tanyanya.

Arthur mengangkat bahu, tak berminat untuk berdebat. Mendapatkan tempat tidur saja sudah cukup bagus baginya. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju tempat tidurnya, lalu melemparkan tasnya ke kaki tempat tidur barunya. Alfred tetap terdiam di tempatnya di dekat pintu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bata yang dingin sementara matanya yang biru meneliti pemuda berambut pirang jerami yang tiduran di kasur barunya.

"Jadi... Kau manusia," Alfred menyatakan, bukan menanyakan. Segala jenis kehangatan dan humor seketika lenyap dari wajahnya. Arthur hanya meliriknya, tak mengiyakan maupun mengelak.

Alfred menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan menunggunya berbicara. Detik-detik berlalu dengan lamban.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Bicaralah!" pemuda bermata biru langit itu akhirnya berseru sambil bersungut-sungut.

Arthur menghembuskan napas, merasa lelah. "Iya. Lalu?"

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya, jengkel. "Asal kau tahu, Arthur Kirkland, bahwa kau baru saja masuk ke akademi khusus vampir. Nah, selamat datang, semoga esok darahmu masih mengalir sederas arogansimu!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya mencemooh.

Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, tampak tak tertegun mendengar ucapan Alfred yang cukup kasar.

"Ini bukan mauku," si pemuda bermata hijau itu akhirnya berbisik. "Ini takdirku."

Alfred mengeluarkan suara seperti 'tch' sambil memalingkan wajah. Arthur mengalihkan tatapannya ke pemuda tersebut dengan penasaran dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tersebut sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, sementara tatapannya menerawang jauh. Arthur dapat menduga bahwa Alfred tidak mengerti... dan jelas tidak senang.

Ia berdeham. Tatapan Alfred kembali padanya.

"Kau akan mengetahui semuanya besok, Alfred. Ayahmu akan menjelaskannya padamu," Arthur bergumam, dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan pemuda di seberangnya itu.

Hening lama. Suara angin yang memukul-mukul dinding kastil terdengar nyaring di antara keheningan yang terentang di antara mereka, membawa pikiran Arthur kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya, ketika seluruh kegilaan ini belum menyeretnya ke kegelapan.

Angleton, negeri kecil yang terdiri dari pulau-pulau, memiliki iklim yang tak bisa dibilang sangat ramah. Hujan dan mendung bukanlah hal yang tak lazim bagi Angletarian. Arthur ingat bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam kamarnya yang gelap selama berjam-jam karena badai, merasa sangat bosan meskipun teman-teman peri dan _flying mint bunny_ menemaninya dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kuno untuknya.

Salah satu favoritnya, tentu saja, adalah _Scarborough Fair_, yang seringkali dinyanyikan oleh peri-peri kebun untuk menghiburnya.

* * *

_"Arthur, Arthur, dengarkan nyanyian kami!" Mereka memekik dengan suara mereka yang halus dan tinggi, terbang kesana kemari dengan riang untuk menarik perhatian si Arthur kecil._

_"Ini adalah balada yang sangat populer," peri bersayap merah berkata,_

_"...di kalangan kaum kami," peri bersayap hijau berkata,_

_"...tentang sesosok peri yang mencintai," sambung peri bersayap merah,_

_"...seorang gadis manusia," peri bersayap hijau cekikikan._

_Dan mereka pun bersenandung, dengan suara mereka yang gaib, menghipnotis anak kecil tersebut..._

_Apakah kau akan pergi ke Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, dan thyme!_

_Ingatkah padaku, seseorang yang pernah hidup di sini?_

_Dahulu kala, ia pernah menjadi cinta sejatikuー_

* * *

Bunyi derit tempat tidur membawanya ke masa kini. Alfred, teman sekamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya juga. Arthur menghela napas, lalu membiarkan matanya kembali terfokus pada guratan-guratan di langit-langit.

"Hei," panggil Alfred, yang kini juga menatap langit-langit. Arthur meliriknya.

"Apakah kau tidak takut?" tanya vampir itu dengan suara pelan. "Salah satu dari siswa di sini bisa saja... kau tahu, menyerangmu... suatu saat nanti..."

Arthur mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan.

Alfred menatapnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sikunya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Arthur mengusap matanya dengan lelah, merasa bahwa tak ada gunanya bermain sarkasme pada vampir satu iniーia kelihatan terlalu polosーatau terlalu bodoh, Arthur tidak begitu yakinーhingga Arthur harus setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata akibat kenaifannya.

"Yah, aku... hanya tak yakin apa yang harus kutakutkan," jawab Arthur akhirnya.

Alfred menatapnya tersinggung. "Apa kau baru saja bilang bahwa vampir sama sekali tak menakutkan?"

Arthur menghela napas dengan lelah. "Bukan, bukan... Aku hanya... tak memiliki apapun, jadi rasanya... Kalaupun aku mati, aku tak akan kehilangan apapun."

Kali ini Alfred memelototinya dengan jengkel. "Bicara apa sih? Kau berlagak seolah-olah nyawamu sama sekali tak berharga, tahu!"

Arthur tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba vampir bermata biru itu menghampirinya. "Bagaimana denganku?" tuntutnya.

Arthur hanya menatapnya.

"Maksudku, apakah kau takut denganku?" Alfred menghampirinya sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan sedikit taringnya. "Kami para vampir memiliki kelebihan dibandingkan manusia," ia menjelaskan, mata birunya berkilat berbahaya di balik kacamatanya. "Karena itulah, kami predator manusia," Ia berkata dengan seringai yang sama sekali tak ramah, menatap Arthur yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Arthur tetap bergeming, meskipun ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, seolah-olah belum mau menyerah pada kematian. Ia hanya memperhatikan, menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar, ketika Alfred duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Arthur.

Rasa panik seketika menyerangnya, bagai berjuta kupu-kupu yang hendak melepaskan diri dari rongga dadanya.

Arthur menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, ia telah lama bersiap untuk hal ini, dan ia tak bisa menyerah sekarangーatau seluruh siksaan yang telah dialaminya akan sia-sia.

Wajah mereka berdua kini dekat sekaliーArthur bahkan bisa merasakan denyut jantung Alfred dan mencium bau samponya. Ia bisa melihat tahi lalat kecil di pangkal leher pemuda tersebut, bintik-bintik halus di atas hidungnya, membaca merek kacamatanya, dan melihat cairan tipis yang membasahi bibir pemuda tersebut, yang tampak merah, merekah...

Seketika wajah Arthur memerah. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Konsentrasinya seketika buyar ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan kokoh pemuda itu di samping kepalanya, memenjarakannya.

_Ya Tuhan, terkutuklah para vampir,_ gerutu Arthur, menatap leher Alfred yang jenjang dengan tidak nyaman. _Terkutuklah mereka karena mereka sangat menarik! B-bukannya aku menganggap Alfred menarik, tentu! _Ia buru-buru mengoreksi pikirannya sendiri.

Alfred memindahkan tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di pinggang Arthur, mengelusnya. Errrr... Apa tadi yang dipikirkannya? Ia sudah tak begitu yakin lagiーtangan itu, wajah itu, bibir itu, leher itu, kehangatan tubuhnya itu, merupakan distraksi yang cukup kuat terhadap pikirannya.

_ーtunggu_. Apakah tangan kiri vampir tersebut baru saja melepas kancing kemejanya? Pemuda itu ingin memprotes, namun suaranya tertahan di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya ketika melihat vampir tersebut berusaha melepaskan dasi yang melingkari leher Arthur dengan gigi vampirnya. Dalam sekejap dasi hijau itu telah terlempar ke seberang ruangan.

Alfred memamerkan senyum predatornya sekilas sebelum menghirup kulit Arthur, tepat di pangkal leher, menyebabkan bulu kuduk pemuda tersebut berdiri.

"Lihat," pemuda itu berbisik menggoda, menjilat bibir bawahnya seraya mengawasi Arthur dengan matanya yang biru terang, "Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, Arthur Kirkland. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kami."

"Alfred," ia berbisik, beringsut tak nyaman di bawah pemuda itu sementara pemuda itu terus menikmati aroma kulitnya dengan hidungnya. Sang vampir tampak tidak mendengarnya, dan terus menciuminya, mengaguminya.

"Mmm... Tahukah kau bahwa aromamu luar biasa, Artie?" Dan seolah menekankan pernyataannya barusan, ia kembali menghirup pangkal leher Arthur. "Dan kulit yang seputih pualam ini. Ohhh... Butuh segenap kontrol, kau tahu, untuk tidak menyerangmu saat ini juga dan menikmati setiap saripatimu," ia berbisik lembut, "Coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau suatu ketika aku lepas kontrol dan melakukan ini...?" ia menyurukkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Arthur, lalu menjilat kulit yang terbuka tersebut dengan ujung lidahnya.

Arthur merasa tangan dan kakinya seketika berubah menjadi agar-agar. Mengumpulkan kekuatannya, akhirnya ia merasa cukup kuat untuk berbisik, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, Alfred, tetapi dengarkan aku dulu."

Seketika Alfred menatapnya, terkejut.

Arthur berusaha mengeluarkan tawa kecil, meskipun suaranya pecah. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Sejak awal, aku memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi partnermu. Tentu kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Arthur menatap Alfred, hijau _emerald_ yang bertemu biru langit, kekosongan dan kebosanan yang bertemu kehidupan dan keterkejutan. Dengan hati-hati, nyaris lembut, Arthur meraih telapak tangan vampir muda itu dan menggenggamnya, meletakkannya di atas dadanya, tempat jantungnya sendiri berdebar.

"Ya Alfred, jantung ini akan menjadi milikmu. Darah yang dipompanya adalah milikmu. Tubuh ini adalah milikmu. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya mangsamu. _Aku_ milikmu," Arthur menjelaskan dengan suara datar, namun seketika ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius. "Tetapi kuingatkan kau akan satu hal, Alfred, dan camkan ini baik-baik: ketahuilah konsekuensinya ketika kau menghisap darahkuーkau dan aku akan terikat dengan cara yang tak dapat kau bayangkan. Kau boleh memakanku kapan pun kau mau, dengan cara bagaimana pun, tetapi persiapkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Camkan ini, Alfred, aku telah memperingatkanmu."

Seketika wajah Alfred berubah.

"A-aku hanya bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, bukan benar-benar memangsamu, tahu!" ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Arthur, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan matanya berkilat. "Dan aku tak mau membunuh siapapun!"

Dengan kalimat itu, ia berlari keluar dari kamar, membanting pintu keras-keras pada prosesnya.

Tinggallah Arthur sendiri dalam keheningan.

"Tch, ia lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada yang kukira," ia bergumam sendiri. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa ia harus berpasangan dengan _Alfred_.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Arthur kembali melipat tangannya di bawah kepala dan menatap rintik-rintik air yang terhempas di kaca jendela.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**(A/N)**

1. Sudahkah kalian mendengarkan balada Inggris Kuno Scarborough Fair? Jika belum, silakan dengarkan! Liriknya sangat mistis dan misterius, dan entah kenapa _sangat Arthur_, LOL. Versi yang saya dengarkan adalah yang dinyanyikan Simon dan Garfunkel. Banyak versi lain yang tak kalah ajaib(?)nya.

2. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jika tidak merepotkan, saya juga meminta pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini (baik gaya penulisan, tata bahasa, plot, dsb). Karena saya masih belajar, saran dan komentar kalian sangat dibutuhkan! o(^_-)O

よろしくお願いします！


End file.
